<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we are the lucky ones by MavenMorozova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491824">we are the lucky ones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova'>MavenMorozova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>quarantined with you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Quarantine, COVID-19, Coronavirus, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pandemics, Request Meme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka and her roommate, Malina, have Malina's brother join them in quarantine after he's kicked out of their parents' house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano &amp; Original Female Character(s), Darth Maul &amp; Original Female Character(s), Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>quarantined with you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Maulsoka Fanfic Writers (Discord)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we are the lucky ones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=maulsokalover">maulsokalover</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>300 followers celebration for SW sideblog (@obianidela): prompt - quarantine au. posted for @delightfulpeanutdragonprofessor!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Save your breath.”</p><p>Ahsoka stood in front of her roommate, Malina, with an intense expression of anger. Malina, at this moment, was returning the exact same face, if not more so. “Your brother can’t stay here. We don’t have enough room!”</p><p>“We do!” Malina protested, with just as much energy as Ahsoka had, her face red. “You want Maul to die? My family kicked him out, he doesn’t have anywhere to go!”</p><p>“And whose fault was that?” Ahsoka asked coolly. “What did he do?”</p><p>“Nothing!” Malina shouted back, voice rising further. “He came out as bi, and that was <em> shitty </em>timing, of course, but it’s not his fault. Our parents are just fucked up.”</p><p>“Oh.” Ahsoka felt immediately ashamed with herself, and she took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Mal, I didn’t realize.”</p><p>“Yeah, you barely gave me a chance to explain!” she spat back, crossing her arms and stomping over to the kitchen. Malina reached into the fridge and retrieved a cold Sprite, trudging back to the couch and throwing herself upon it. She dug into her pocket and got her phone, popping open the soda as she typed furiously with one hand.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>Malina looked up at Ahsoka, a glare still on her face. “Texting my <em> brother </em>, of course!” She rolled her eyes angrily and glanced back down, taking a deep swig of the Sprite and wincing at its fizziness. Ahsoka walked around the coffee table and sat next to her cautiously, opening her mouth to speak and then closing it again.</p><p>“You obviously have something to say,” Malina muttered, not looking up from her phone. Ahsoka saw her press send and sigh, leaning back into the couch and taking another sip of the soda with closed eyes.</p><p>“I really <em> am </em>sorry about assuming,” Ahsoka began. “I’ve been really stressed lately, but I shouldn’t have let that take over my decision making.” She paused and smiled, tapping Malina’s arm comfortingly. “I’m sure your brother’s gonna be a great addition to the apartment. If he can pay the rent, of course.”</p><p>Malina snorted, and Ahsoka was not sure if it was in amusement or derision. “As long as you can keep your hands off him,” she said.</p><p>This time, it was Ahsoka who chuckled. “Ha, ha,” she added dryly with a roll of her eyes. “If he looks anything like you, I’m sure I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Bitch,” Malina retorted, but Ahsoka could tell that her heart wasn’t in it. She’d forgiven Ahsoka quickly, and Ahsoka was thankful for that. It was one of the things that she loved about her roommate.</p><p>“Anyway,” added Malina, “he does look nothing like me, and he is a hunk of pure muscle. So, you know. Fair warning.”</p><p>“I’ll...keep that in mind,” Ahsoka said warily, feeling a smile manifest on her lips. “But you’ll have to excuse me if anything happens between us.”</p><p>Malina set her phone down and raised her eyebrows as she propped her head on her hand. “Presumptuous much?”</p><p>“Just saying.”</p><p>“I don’t really care what you do as long as I don’t have to hear it,” admitted Malina, standing and brushing off invisible dust. Wringing her hands out, she walked back to the kitchen and put the teapot on the stove. “Anyways, Maul will be here later today.” She eyed Ahsoka through narrow, appraising slits, then shrugged. “Thanks for understanding.”</p><p>“Of course,” Ahsoka said genuinely. “I’m really sorry that I overreacted.”</p><p>Malina smiled at her quickly before turning around to fill the teapot at the sink. “It’s understandable,” she said in reply. “This is a pandemic, after all.”</p><p>***</p><p>Malina’s brother Maul arrived promptly at seven o’clock that evening, and Ahsoka had to admit that her roommate had been right: he was undeniably, horribly attractive. Aside from his general physique, Maul had large bright almost-yellow eyes, so oddly colored that Ahsoka wondered if he had gotten some sort of surgery for them, and his entire body was covered in black-and-red tattoos, depicting many artistic designs. They were almost, just <em> almost </em>painful to look at, clashing with his already-dark skin. But they were also so beautiful.</p><p>Ahsoka tore her eyes away and instead focused on Malina, who was holding her brother’s duffel bag over her shoulder with a pleasant enough expression. She was relieved, Ahsoka realized. She watched as her roommate trudged down the hall to her own bedroom and heard the plop of the duffel as it hit the floor.</p><p>Ahsoka felt a tap on her shoulder and started, nearly literally jumping off her feet. Maul had reached out a finger tentatively and how looked a little abashed, unnecessarily so. “I’m Maul,” he said, holding out a hand. Ahsoka took it, and they shook once. She still wasn’t exactly pleased that they had another person staying in the apartment, especially during quarantine--the most obvious issue being that there were only two bedrooms--but Maul at least made wonderful eye candy.</p><p>“We have dinner already out,” Ahsoka said, leading Maul to the table. They were lucky enough to have stable enough jobs that they could still work from home and get paid, and the apartment was big enough to fit a kitchen, dining table, and living room. Ahsoka had been wary to start renting there originally--she hadn’t thought that they needed the space--but now she was starting to be glad of her decision.</p><p>“It looks delicious!” Maul exclaimed, standing behind one of the chairs and tapping it with his finger in rapid movements. He always seemed to be moving, at least from what Malina had said about him, and from what Ahoska could see now. She found it strangely endearing but pushed the thought away.</p><p>Malina returned from her bedroom and the three of them sat down to a cheesy casserole that would serve them for a few days, complete with sprinkled herbs on top. It was the one thing that Ahsoka was truly good at cooking. They tucked in; Ahsoka took the lack of conversation as a complement to the meal.</p><p>She noticed, in the quiet lull, how extraordinarily alike the siblings looked. They had the same deep brown skin, so dark that it was almost black, and wide-set shoulders and face. Remembering how Malina had said that they looked nothing alike, Ahsoka snorted. Even their eyes had the same round glow.</p><p>Maul and Malina both looked at her as she laughed to herself, and Alina had to swallow a bit of the casserole before speaking. “You guys just look alike, that’s all,” she said. “Mal, you’re such a liar.”</p><p>Malina shook her head and Maul raised an eyebrow. “Oh, but in personality, we aren’t alike at all.” His voice was smooth and rich and slightly whispery. It was, in contrast to the brief moment of shyness he’d exhibited at the door, confident and because of all this...alluring.</p><p>Ahsoka could have bawled tears of laughter if she had the chance; the thoughts inside her head were so unbearably cliché. What was worse was that Malina had been right; Ahsoka could scarcely tear her eyes away from Maul. She found herself constantly staring at him over the course of the meal and the rest of the evening, and when night fell, she retreated to her room with a hint of ruefulness. Maul was sleeping on their couch until they could fix up better arrangements. Perhaps Ahsoka and Malina would have to share…</p><p>She pushed the thoughts from her head and settled into her bed, listening to her roommate’s gentle snores from across the hall. Ahsoka could hear Maul still moving around in the kitchen, and she wondered if he was getting something to eat. She sighed, frustrated...surely he understood that he needed a job to help get enough food and other supplies? Everything was only getting more expensive.</p><p>It was nearly midnight when Ahsoka could feel her eyelids getting heavy and her brain nodding off, but she strained her ears for a moment more to hear Maul. The sounds of creaking floorboards had ceased and all was quiet; soon Ahsoka heard the man’s deep breathing. Now, they were all asleep. She wondered what they would need to do during these times, and then sternly told herself to stop worrying and go to bed.</p><p>Pushing her braids aside, Ahsoka flipped onto her side and slept, dreaming of inconsequential things from an old time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed! please leave kudos and comments if you did and remember to stay home--unless you're protesting, in which i beseech you to wear a mask and don't touch your face (both to avoid infection from corona and intensification of the tear gas). be careful out there and i love you. BLM!</p><p>_<br/>Edit 11/12/20 - this fic will not be continued, even though it was initially planned to be a multichap fic. if you're interested in an ahsoka-centered quarantine fic, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240568/chapters/58410139">How To Fall (Back) In Love During a Pandemic</a> is my barrissoka enemies-to-lovers modern au in this setting! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>